A New Power A New Friend
by Dragon Rider 2416
Summary: When Raven gains a new power she knows she has to learn to control it. But where her mother sends her is not what she was expecting. No pairings and no flames please.
1. The New Power

**Hey everyone! Great to be back writing again and sorry I took so long to do so. This is the beginning of my new story "A New Power a New friend". I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender and Teen Titans and without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion… Great," muttered Raven as the tower alarm went off. Sighing Raven hovered out the door to the living room; unsurprisingly Beast Boy was the last one there.

"Alright team. Dr. Light is attacking a power generator in the south of the city," Robin explained showing them the news feed on the screen.

"Let me guess, he needs a recharge or he's just feeling…electrical?" Beast Boy said laughing hysterically.

Raven rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Can we go now?"

Robin nodded, "Titans! Move out!" And he ran down to the garage.

In a matter of minutes all the Titans were on the road with Robin on his R-Cycle and the others in the T-Car, Cyborg driving of course. When they arrived at the power generator Dr. Light was draining the generator.

"Yes! With the power of this generator I'll be invincible!"

A birdarang suddenly sliced through his connecting cord. When Dr. Light turned around it was to see the dreaded Teen Titans. "Give up now Dr. Light," said Robin as he caught the returning birdarang, "And we'll go easy on you."

"You're too late Titans! Though you severed my connecting cord I took the liberty of setting bombs around the generator. If you do anything I'll detonate it and all of Jump City will be a crispy cinder! HA! HA! HA!"

"But if the bomb goes off," Starfire said absently, "Won't the Doctor of Light be destroyed as well?"

Dr. Light's face went blank, "I didn't think of that."

Robin smirked, "Titans Go!"

As Robin, Beast Boy, Starfire and Raven ran ahead to battle Dr. Light, Cyborg quickly made his way to the bombs to disable them.

Beast Boy turned into a rhino charging when Dr. Light blasted him. The blow sent him flying into the wall and Starfire quickly attacked with her star bolts with Raven helping her with her own attacks. Their attacks were blocked by Dr. Light's shield knocking them into Robin and Cyborg, who had just finished disabling the last bomb, "Hey guys I'm finished! Oomph!"

"No matter," said Dr. Light, "With all the extra power I have I can easily defeat you all! So long Titans!"

As he aimed his blasters at them Raven pushed her arms forward. Suddenly a huge gust of wind shoved Dr. Light back and he crashed into the wall, leaving a clear imprint. Raven looked at her hands in confusion. How did she do that? That wasn't magic! Her confusion quickly turned to fear as a new thought entered her mind, 'What if this an aftermath of the prophecy? I have to get away!' Facing her friends who all wore expressions of shock and amazement Robin stepped forward.

"Raven. How did you…?"

"He's unconscious," Raven interrupted gesturing to Dr. Light, "You better get him to prison before he comes to. I have to go."

"Wait Raven!" Robin cried as Raven teleported out.

"I don't remember Raven ever doing that before," Cyborg commentated picking up Dr. Light.

"When Raven and I had switched bodies she didn't have this power," Starfire added.

"Sweet!" Beast Boy yelled excitedly, "Raven has a new power!"

Robin turned to his teammates, "But why did she leave?"

* * *

It was silent in Raven's room as Raven teleported in. Hurrying over to her bookcase she frantically flipped through her books.

"Nothing? There must be something about what happened today!" Raven shouted in an uncharacteristic manner. But instead of something exploding like usually when she lost control of her emotions, gusts of wind blew around her creating a tornado. Raven quickly suppressed her emotions and the wind stopped. Her room was an absolute pigsty.

"Great. Now my room looks like Beast boy's."

Raven hovered into the air, preparing to clean up her room with magic when she noticed a piece of parchment sticking out of the cover of a book. Picking the book up Raven saw it was the one her mother had given her as a gift before she had left Azarath. It was the book her mother had read to her as a child and was full of stories of another land where the world was spilt into four nations, fire, earth, water and air. They lived together in harmony and one person would have control of all the elements to maintain peace between the nations, he was known as the Avatar. Raven enjoyed the stories as their world sounded so peaceful and it interested her that the Avatar was reincarnated into each nation and was the bridge to the spirit world. Raven smiled a very small smile at a past memory.

_A young Raven of about six years old sat with an older woman who looked almost exactly like her except she had longer hair and her skin wasn't as pale. She was Raven's mother, Arella, the forced bride of Trigon. Arella was holding Raven in her lap as she read the book and finishing the chapter she closed it. _

"_That's the end of the chapter Raven. Time for bed."_

_As Arella tucked her daughter into bed Raven spoke, "I wish I could be a bender."_

"_Now sweetie, what's wrong with your powers? They're more powerful than any other magic user I've seen."_

"_But they were given to me by __**him**__," Raven rebuked frowning, "I don't want to be anything like him."_

_Arella pulled her daughter into a tight hug, "You're nothing like him Raven. You're pure and perfect. The best daughter a mother could ask for and I love you. Even if you had six arms and five eyes I would still love you."_

_Arella rocked back and forth hugging her child, "So if you were a bender which element would you like to be?" she asked in amusement._

"_Air."_

"_Air? I thought you would have liked fire, earth or water better, especially water as some benders can heal with it. Or maybe even be the Avatar."_

_Raven replied almost immediately, "Definitely not the Avatar. I already don't like the attention I'm given with my powers so I wouldn't want the attention and pressure, with fire they seem too much like hot heads and aggressive for my taste, earth is strong but I'm not narrow-minded and don't face problems head on like they do and finally with water, though I like the idea of being able to heal I think I just wouldn't connect with it, but it is my second choice. Air does suit me the best. They're all monks who are always peaceful and never kill, their element is more about defense than attacking and finally, though their element looks weak it's easily the most powerful and lethal of the elements but they still choose to be pacifists like me."_

_Raven yawned and was tucked into bed, "Well said my wise girl," her mother murmured kissing her goodnight, "You are right in more ways than one."_

Raven snapped out of her thoughts and turned her attention back to the parchment. It had been very cleverly hidden so not just anyone could find it. Unfolding it the parchment appeared to be blank until words started to appear, and they were in her mother's handwriting.

'_Dear Raven, _

_If you've found this note it means you have discovered your power over air, the note was instructed to come out of the cover when you awakened your new powers. The stories I read to you when you were young aren't fiction Raven; it's a real place. The monks of Azarath keep it a very closely guarded secret and the air monks are the only people who know about Azarath, as they're the most spiritual of the four nations. _

_When I first arrived in Azarath I had an ancestry charm placed on me so the monks could see my ancestors and decide if I was trustworthy to stay in Azarath. One of my ancestors was an Airbender and, though no one else in my family is a bender, with how strong your powers are we knew there could be a slight chance your powers could awaken the bending. As you said many years ago air is a very powerful element and you must learn how to control it as soon as possible._

_At the bottom of this note is an incarnation that will take you to one of the Air temples. Once you arrive there will be a monk there to greet you. Be safe my daughter, I love you very much._

_Your mother'_

Raven looked at the spell written below, 'I must have unlocked it after fulfilling the prophecy and defeating Trigon. With this new power I have to learn how to control it. I must go'. Raven quickly cleared some space and made a ring of inter-dimensional sand and lit candles. As she went to sit down in it, she paused and quickly wrote down a note to leave on her bed to her friends. Then Raven sat in the ring in her meditation pose and closed her eyes.

"Here goes nothing. Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Carazon Rakashas Enderez Inferus Aer Templum!"**1**

A bluish-white light lit up the circle and formed a cylinder barrier up to the roof. Raven flew off the ground up to the swirling vortex-portal and with one last look at her room, entered it. The light immediately died down leaving only a messy room, extinguished candles and scattered sand.

As Raven flew through the portal with her mother's note clutched tightly in her hand, the trip was a lot longer than it would take to get to Azarath but it had no consequence to Raven, flying and levitation was second nature to her and since her powers were emotion based she didn't tire easily unlike her friends who relied more on their physical energy, except for Starfire. After what seemed like forever Raven finally saw the ending of the portal in front of her. Taking a deep breath Raven stilled her nerves and flew through.

* * *

"Raven. Raven! Are you ok?" Beast Boy called out, all the Titans were outside Raven's door after returning from delivering Dr. Light to jail.

"Give it up BB," Cyborg sighed, "If there's one thing Raven's good at it's ignoring people, especially you."

"Hey!"

Starfire flew to the door, "I am worried about friend Raven. Raven, are you alright?" As Starfire knocked on the door she put a bit too much strength into it and the door fell off its hinges, "Oops."

Robin immediately grew worried seeing the state of Raven's room. Her room was an absolute mess! Walking in his detective skills snapped into place, blocking out the fellow gasps of his teammates and focusing on the evidence.

"Wow," Beast Boy murmured, "Did Raven have a huge temper tantrum?"

"Man her temper tantrum's must be big if it causes this," Cyborg answered, "Her room's as messy as yours BB". Cyborg earned a glare for that comment.

"Could Raven have been kidnapped?" Starfire asked in worry.

"No Star she wasn't kidnapped," Robin replied.

"How do you know Rob?" Cyborg asked.

"Look at this," Robin said kneeling beside a ring of candles and scattered sand, "I've seen this type of sand before. It's a type of magical sand used for portals and the candles have been recently lit. Raven's obliviously performed some spell."

"Hey guys," Beast Boy's voice called out. The other Titans saw him waving a piece of paper; "I found this on the bed. It's a note from Raven."

Robin swiftly snatched the note out of his hand and skimmed over it. Seeing his teammates waiting and anxious expressions he read it aloud,

'_Dear friends, _

_Something has come up and I need to go sort it out. I've left my communicator behind as I don't need it where I'm going and you wouldn't be able to find me anyway. I'll come back when my business is over. _

_Raven_

_P.S. Keep Beast Boy out of my room and away from my things, unless he wants to end up in a worse place than my mind mirror.'_**2**

"So Raven has gone," Starfire said sadly, which led to Robin placing his hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Raven's not gone forever," Robin replied, "She'll be back soon. I hope."

"If I know that girl," added Cyborg, "She'll be back just in time to shout at Beast Boy for touching something."

"Cool! What do these things do?" Beast Boy said looking inside a trunk.

"BEAST BOY!"

* * *

**Well that's the prologue of my new story. By the way it's set after season 4 so Raven has defeated Trigon by then and that's why her airbending has surfaced. Please read and review and I'll see you next time!**

**1- means Southern Air Temple in Latin. The first parts of the spell are the words she says when travelling to Azarath in an episode later in the series.**

**2- it's Raven's mirror that serves as a portal into her mind. It's seen in the episode Nevermore in season one.**


	2. Welcome to the Southern air Temple

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Bright light and sunshine greeted Raven as she exited the portal. Looking around she was on the peak of a mountain and below her was only clouds. Raven breathed in the fresh air pulling down her hood. Though she preferred the dark the sun felt wonderful on her face, 'Mother said a monk would be here to meet me. Guess I'll stay here and wait'. She levitated cross-legged and started mediating.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"

"Ah I see you've made use of my favourite meditating spot."

Raven opened her eyes to see a monk standing beside her. Standing Raven looked closely at him, he looked like one of the air monks in her book. He was a tall, thin man with a white moustache and a shaven head. On his head was a blue arrow tattoo and he was wearing yellow and orange robes with a wooden, beaded necklace. In the middle of the necklace was a large wooden circle with three spirals carved into it and a red tassel was on each side. His eyes held a very amused and cheerful air but there was also great wisdom.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude," Raven replied.

"Don't be sorry young one. As a monk I share everything I have with people who ask for it."

"Are you the monk my mother told of in the letter?"

"Yes. Arella sent me a message saying one day you would come here for your training. I'm sorry I'm late; I was having too much fun flying a kite."

Raven arched an eyebrow, 'Since when do monks fly kites? All the monks at Azarath were so serious.'

The monk turned away pulling out a whistle, "Let me just call Cake-Ka and we'll be on our way."

"Who's Cake-Ka?"

As the whistle was blown a huge shape appeared from the clouds with a loud grunt. The animal looked like a giant bison except it had six legs, a beaver looking tail and was covered in white fur except for its muzzle, nose, belly and toes (which were varying shades of grey). It also had dark brown eyes, horns and brown fur in the shape of an arrow on its head, travelling down its back to its tail with stripes along the back and tail. The arrow shape looked exactly like the monk's tattoo.

"Oh come on now," the monk laughed, "She won't bite. Cake-Ka is very friendly."

Raven realised she had, on instinct, moved into a defensive position. Straightening up she observed how the creature nuzzled her head against the monk as he talked to her, "Yes, you're a very good girl aren't you? Lets take our new friend home and then we'll get you a cake. What you think?"

Cake-Ka groaned happily in response.

The monk chuckled and held his hand out to Raven, "Do you need some help?"

Raven looked at the saddle on Cake-Ka's back then shook her head, levitating up she sat gingerly on the saddle. The monk made a circular motion with his hands and a gust of wind blew him up and his sat on Cake-Ka's head holding the reins tied to her horns.

"Well then girl lets go home. Yip! Yip!" Cake-Ka lifted her tail and jumped off the mountain. In one smooth movement she was flying steadily with her tail flapping slightly behind her.

"Do you know what Cake-Ka is by any chance Raven?"

"She's what you call a sky bison. They use airbending to fly," Raven replied quietly.

"Ah yes. But did you also know they were the original airbenders? We learned how to bend from them and copy our tattoos from their markings."

"I did not know that. Did the other nations learn from animals?"

"Two did. Earthbenders learnt from the badgermoles and the firebenders learnt from dragons, but waterbenders learned from observing the moon and how she would pull the tides back and forth. We have a special connection with sky bisons and at the age of seven we choose one to be our lifelong companion. Cake-Ka chose me in a way as she knocked me over trying to eat the piece of cake I had hidden to eat later. You love cake don't you girl?" the monk rubbed Cake-Ka's head, she grunted again.

Raven couldn't help the small smile that appeared. Compared to the monks on Azarath this particular monk was a very cheerful person and very loving. "If you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

"I am Monk Gyatso, a council elder and an airbending master as you see from my tattoos."

"Wait. You only get the tattoos when you're a master? How long does the training take?"

"Until you either master all the thirty-six tiers***** of airbending or make up your own airbending move, which one of my pupils has done and he's only twelve."

"Twelve?"

"Yes he's the youngest airbender in history. He invented the air scooter move, a great way to travel if you ask me. You'll meet him along with the other children."

"I'm not good with children and I'm better at learning by myself."

"Oh you won't be learning with the other children. You'll receive your training with me and one other student who needs advanced training. Here we are, home sweet home."

Raven looked away from Monk Gyatso and saw a beautiful temple. It consisted of many buildings dotted along the mountain and the forest grew around it. They're was also a clear area where some boys were playing a game and lots of sky bisons flew around happily munching on the trees and berries. The whole place had a very light and peaceful atmosphere and happiness was all around. Cake-Ka descended besides some stairs where four other monks in the same robes as Gyatso were waiting. Raven swiftly flew off the saddle standing in front of Cake-Ka as Gyatso went to talk to the monks. When he beckoned her to come forward Raven hesitated when Cake-Ka gently nudged her forward, giving a soothing grunt. Raven patted the sky bison in thanks before walking forward.

"Raven this is the Elder Council. Elder Council this is Raven Roth the daughter of Arella Roth, we discussed about her learning airbending here."

One of the elders frowned, "She would have done better at the Eastern or Western Air Temples with the nuns, not here."

"Arella asked for Raven to be trained here as this temple is the easiest one to get to from Azarath. Also Raven is used to learning from monks."

"Hmm. Take her a spare room and give her some robes, her clothing might be accepted on Azarath but definitely not here."

'He's charming', Raven thought as the elders walked away. Gyatso bowed to the departing elders before pulling out a pink iced cake from his pocket and throwing it to Cake-Ka, who caught it in one bite. Cake-Ka then ascended into the sky and flew towards her fellow bisons.

"Now if you would follow me my dear I'll take you to your room."

She followed the monk up the stairs. Travelling through the buildings Raven knew she stood out with her attire and purple hair by all the stares she was getting from the boys. Pulling her hood up to cover her face Raven felt a lot better. They finally came to a set of doors and Gyatso led her inside. The room was spacious with an open window leading to a balcony. Outside was a breathtaking view of the other mountains.

"I'll leave you to make yourself at home. There's a pair of robes in the wardrobe and dinner is in an hour, you'll hear the gong. I'll send someone to show you the way," Gyatso paused before leaving, "I do hope you enjoy your stay here Raven and I look forward to having you as my other pupil."

* * *

With Gyatso gone Raven sat on the bed, which was very comfortable. Overall the temple seemed like a very nice and peaceful place, with the exception of the grouchiness of the other elder council members. But Raven couldn't blame them for that; many people immediately didn't trust her when they saw her. If she put that aside the training would be very enlightening but she groaned at the thought of having to wear the robes, they were too bright! Starfire and Robin would suit the colours better than her. Mentally preparing herself Raven made her way to the wardrobe and slowly opened the doors anticipating the bright, overwhelming colours. There were robes alright but they weren't yellow and orange but black and blue! Holding one for inspection she saw the usual yellow parts of the robe were black while the usual orange parts were dark blue. Quickly shrugging out of her cape, leotard and shoes Raven was pleasantly surprised to find they fit her perfectly and even had a hood connected to the shoulder fabric. Hanging her normal outfit in the wardrobe Raven grabbed the belt off and fastened it around her robes, she needed to have something familiar.

A loud gong echoed through the building meaning it was time for dinner. Knocking sounded at the door and Raven pulled her hood up before opening the doors. Outside was one of the boys dressed in the usual robes but unlike the other boys she had seen this boy had airbending tattoos, 'This must be the youngest airbending master pupil Gyatso was talking about'. The boy must have not liked being an airbending master as he had a sad and lonely expression on his face.

"Hello. I'm here to escort you down to dinner."

"Thank you."

The pair walked in awkward silence until Raven couldn't stand it anymore, "May I ask what your name is? I'm Raven."

"Monk Gyatso said he would be getting a new pupil today, nice to meet you Raven. I'm Aang," Aang said bowing in greeting and Raven bowed back.

The two continued walking till they made their way to the dining hall. Inside were lots of long low tables and instead of chairs there were pillows. All the boys were sitting eating and talking amongst themselves while at the front of the hall was another table where the elders sat.

"Since you're a guest you'll be sitting with the elders," Aang said quietly, "It was nice to meet you Raven."

Before Raven could reply Aang bowed again before heading to one of the tables. It didn't escape her attention that as soon as Aang sat down the kids closet to him moved slightly away and talked in hushed whispers. Raven made her way over the elder table and sat down at the end next to Gyatso. Before Raven sat down one of the elders stood up raising his hands for attention.

"Pupils. Tonight we are honoured to have a guest with us. This is Raven Roth from Azarath who is here to learn airbending. She will be treated with respect. That is all."

Raven quickly sat down trying to ignore all the stares and focused on her meal. It was a very simple meal of rice and vegetables, this was a meal she preferred to all the pizza and meat they had at the tower. Gyatso then handed her a cup of tea, which Raven was happy to accept.

"I'm glad you like the robes Raven, I was told blue was more your colour, but why do you wear the hood?"

"My other powers are based on emotions, the more I'm feeling the less control I have," Raven answered taking a sip of tea, jasmine, lovely. "The hood helps me hide my emotions."

"I see. But Raven here with airbending you should be able to feel more. Airbending is not just the physical and spiritual side but also about how you feel. Air is the power of freedom, as wind isn't restricted and bound like the other elements but goes wherever it wants. Try to experience freedom Raven."

Raven saw the wisdom in his words and hesitantly lowered her hood. Peeking a glance at Gyatso she saw he wasn't staring at her in shock but with kindness. "I see why you would be self-conscious Raven, with your beauty you must attract quite a bit of attention."

Raven blushed, "My friend Starfire is the beautiful one, not me."

"Well take this from an old man. Beauty isn't just on the outside but also on the inside and I see a very beautiful young lady, and from the admiring looks the boys are giving you I would say I'm right."

Raven couldn't help but blush again at Gyatso's words and looking at the dining hall, true enough, most of the boys were staring at her. But Aang wasn't. He was simply pushing his food around his plate and kept his face downcast. There was no one near him and Raven couldn't help but sympathize with him.

"Gyatso I can't help but asking. Why is Aang so upset? I thought being the youngest airbending master would be a joyful occasion."

"Normally it is and when Aang first found out he was extremely happy and so were his friends. But he received the news a few days ago that he's the Avatar and sadly the students have now ostracized him, leaving him quite alone."

"I thought the Avatar was told who they were when they were sixteen. He looks too young."

"Aang is twelve and I was against the council telling him but the council overruled me. They feel there's a threat building that Aang needs to be prepared for. But they didn't consider the fact that he's still a child who needs to experience his childhood."

Raven sighed, "Such a burden for a child."

"You were a child too when you were told of your own burden I believe."

Raven snapped her head to face Gyatso, "How did…"

"When your mother visited to tell us about you we became good friends. She trusted me enough to tell me of the prophecy. I've kept it a closely guarded secret, even from the other elders."

Raven nodded, "Thank you."

Gyatso bowed his head in response and continued eating his dinner.

After everyone had finished the elders dismissed all but one table, who were in charge for washing the plates that evening. Raven quickly excused herself with a final word from Gyatso, who informed her that training would begin tomorrow after breakfast. She found her room pretty easily and got into bed, she missed her familiar one back at Titan Tower but this one was still comfortable. Maybe she was just homesick. As Raven closed her eyes she couldn't help but think about Aang, outcast because of a great destiny and burden on his shoulders. Maybe she could talk to him. Then it wouldn't be so lonely here. And with that thought in her mind Raven fell asleep.

* * *

***A tier is a level or stage**

**That's the second chapter all done. Please, please, please review!**

**Also suggest ideas on how you want Raven's training to go. Some suggestions on fun things Gyatso makes Aang and Raven do together would be great; Aang will become more like his cheery self not to worry. **

**P.S. Hope you liked Cake-Ka. She was a spur of the moment as I read on the ATLA wiki Gyatso liked to bake and then a cake-loving-sky bison popped into my head. Often my imagination goes really crazy. **


End file.
